A Friends Promise
by TPolTucker
Summary: Will Sully and Dr. Mike's marriage survive if Sgt McKay wasn't able to get Sully's sentence down and he had to do life in prison? How will Dr. Mike's life go on without her mountain man husband? How does the family react? How does Daniel fit in here?
1. Chapter 1

My Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman/The Young Riders story

(Title will be posted once story starts and it becomes inspired. )

Takes place after A Matter of Conscience, Season 6 episode 3.

Will Sully and Dr. Mike's marriage survive if Sgt McKay wasn't able to get Sully's sentence down and he had to do life in prison? How will Dr. Mike's life go on without her mountain man husband? How does the whole family react? How does Daniel fit into all this? Who is this new guy in town that dresses so much like Sully yet isn't him? Who is Buffalo Bill Cody and how is he connected to Sully?

Story will be posted much later after I get it going. I just wanted to get the summary out now and see what reactions will be before I go for it.

I am planning on a Daniel/Dr. Mike pairing with this story. It does take place immediately after the episode mentioned. Everything is canon til the end of that episode then it's all AU from there.

I orginally was going to do this story where Sgt. McKay murders Sully and the distraught Dr. Mike gets consolled by Daniel where he gets all his dreams to come true. I wanted his dreams to come true just thought it would be better for Sully to still be alive instead of dead.

Let me know what you all think and I will appreciate suggestions and flames as critism of course. Thank You all.

TPolTucker


	2. Chapter 2

A New Love Discovered

It was 2 weeks after Michaela had seen Sully in the church. Two agonizing weeks of waiting and wondering what was going to happen to him. Sgt. McKay hadn't gotten word to her yet on what the sentence was going to be. Matthew has spent most of his waking hours trying to find court case after court case that would severely reduce his sentence if not get the charges dropped altogether. Katie was growing by leaps and bounds. She is forever surprising her brothers and mother by what she can do. Michaela had told Sully about her pregnancy and he was overjoyed when they met in the church.

Fifteen days later Horace delivered a telegram to the clinic where the family and Andrew was gathered to do some cleaning and supply stocking. Daniel was around to help with moving the furniture around to clean under and around them. Horace knocked on the door and Michaela went to answer it.

"Telegram come for you Dr. Mike"

"Thank you Horace"

Horace walked away as Michaela was closing the door. She turned around to set the missive on the desk. Daniel looked up from what he was doing and gave Michaela a questioning look.

"Aren't yah goin to read it?"

"I am too scared to read it, why don't you read it for me please?"

Everyone had gathered around by then to hear what it had to say.

"_To Dr. Quinn, _

_This comes with a heavy heart that I regret to inform you in regards to the appeals for Mr. Sully that I wasn't able to get any headway. Mr. Sully has 3 days to turn himself in and get a life sentence, or if we have to go out and apprehend him, we are to bring him dead or alive. I can not guarantee he will be alive when brought in. _

_With sincere apologies, Sgt. McKay."_

Michaela slouched down in her chair after hearing the telegram. She had been expecting good news from McKay. She looked up at Daniel to see his sympathetic expression.

"We will keep tryin to get him the appeal he needs to get out of this sentence or a reduced one."

"I know we will Daniel. Colleen, Matthew, Brian, would you watch Katie so Daniel and I can get this out to Sully?"

"Of course Dr. Mike. You don't have to ask."

"Thank you Matthew."

Michaela and Daniel rushed out of the clinic and onto their horses to race out of town to Sully's hideaway to give him the bad news. They were riding for about half an hour talking about the case and what they could do to help Sully out to pass the time. They arrived at the cave and were still talking to alert Sully as to who was outside. They walked in with sad expressions on their faces and Sully's usually jovial mood when they arrived immediately depleted.

"I take it we finally received word from McKay?"

"Yes Sully we have and it's not good" Michaela was saying as she handed Sully the missive. He read it, then crumpled it up and threw it into the fire.

"After all I have done for them they can't even help me out this once?"

"Now Sully, we all know that you have done great things for both the Government and the Indian Nation, but we have tried all we could to get you pardoned or a shorter sentence. There is nothing more we can do, you gotta believe me."

Sully sighed and walked up to Michaela to lovingly embrace her for maybe the last time. He knew he had to turn himself in. As he was embracing his wife, he looked at Daniel.

"I am not goin to wait the 3 days. It will give them ample time to come after me and kill me instead. I am goin to turn myself in today. I have a favor to ask you Daniel." At Daniels nod Sully continued, "Please, watch after my homestead for me. Watch over the kids for me as well and help Michaela in any way that she needs. I insist that you move in. I don't require rent from yah at all, just knownin the stead will be in good hands is payment enough. You are family anyway."

Michaela quickly turned in their embrace to look up at Sully horrified that he has given up.

"You don't have to do this Sully, we will keep appealing to set you free. Please reconsider."

"I can't do that Michaela, I would rather be alive then dead. At least I will have a good chance to get an appeal later if I am still alive. I know what I am doin here. Just trust me on this. Do we have a deal Daniel?"

"It is easier for me to live in town instead of outside since I am the Sheriff, but I will agree to your terms. The homestead will be as it is when you are released. I know the family will be excited when you finally do come home. Let's get going so we won't delay any more time. The faster we get this done the faster you get out."

Sully and Michaela shared a passionate embrace before they mounted up to head into town so Sully could turn himself in. They were given stares from everyone as they were riding through town. The children and Andrew were all gathered at the clinic's doorway watching as Daniel led the trio to the Sheriff's office. Once Sully was put in the jail, and heartfelt looks and touches exchanged, Daniel and Michaela walked out of the office and headed to the train depot to get a telegram sent off to Sgt. McKay in Denver that Sully had willingly turned himself in.

"Once Sgt. McKay gets this telegram, he will more than likely be on the morning train here to take Sully to Denver for trial. If you want to spend the evening with Sully before then I can arrange for you to be in there with him while I move my possessions to the homestead and watch the kids. It's up to you Michaela."

"Thank you Daniel, but no. It would be that much harder for the both of us if we were too. We will say our temporary good byes in the morning with the family. Let's get to the boarding house and get your things and get home so I can get supper made?"

"Of course, Michaela."

Daniel and Michaela walked back to the Sheriff's office and mounted up to ride to the boarding house and get Daniels meager belongings then rode to the clinic to load them into the back of the buckboard before they walked in to tell the waiting family the bad news.

They walked in and were immediately bombarded with morose looks.

"Children, Andrew, Sully has turned himself in early in hopes that he will still get a reduced sentence. Sgt. McKay will likely be arriving on the morning train to take Sully to Denver for trial. Now, this will come as a shock to you all. Daniel will be moving in with us. He will be doing this as a favor for Sully, to keep an eye on the homestead and keeping us safe. I hope that you all will accept this in time. Let's get going home. I am exhausted and need my rest."

"Dr. Mike, I think I speak for everyone here, including Andrew that Sully wouldn't ask this of Daniel if it wasn't important, that we agree to this. Daniel is family anyway."

"Thank you Matthew, I appreciate this."

"Don't mention it. What's for supper Ma?"

"I was wanting to make it tonight, but how about we get a basket from Graces instead? I think it's fried chicken tonight."

"Sounds great Michaela."

They all walked out of the clinic. Matthew, Colleen, Brian and Katie got into the buckboard while Andrew mounted his horse to ride out with them. Michaela and Daniel walked to Graces to get the basket for supper and to inform whoever was there of what was going to take place in the morning and the subsequent days after. Once the basket was loaded up and paid for, they walked back to hand it into the buckboard then mounted their horses for the silent ride back to the homestead for supper, getting Daniel moved and settled in, and a quiet night of thoughts on the impending morning.


End file.
